Everyone's Kid
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: I was really tired and bored, so i started writting this. a baby is found in the watch tower. This starts when there are only originally seven there. what will happen to this baby?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story when i was very tired and very bored. please tell me what you think. enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Prologue

Who's kid is this?

Flash sped through the watch tower, his blue eyes filled with energy, looking for something to do. He was about to find something very quick. As he ran past a cleaning supply closet, he heard a small giggle. He stopped in his tracks and stayed quiet to see if he heard right. He heard it again. A small giggle from the closet. Flash slowly opened it up, feeling like he was making a mistake that someone in a horror movie would do, but was shocked to see a small baby wrapped in a blanket, giggling and staring up at the man wearing crimson spandex. Flash carefully picked up the kid.

"Hey little fella." he smiled, and the baby giggled. Flash was perplexed. Why was there a baby in the watchtower? In a closet in the watch tower none the less? Flash carefully ran to the rest of his team mates.

"Okay." he stated, getting their attention. He then held up the baby. "Who's kid is this?" his six companions stared at him wide eyed.

"Flash, where did you find the baby?" Superman inquired.

"Ummm… in a cleaning supply closet here." he answered. Wonder Woman walked over to Flash, and lifted the baby out of his hands.

"Great Hera! She feels underweight." she pointed out.

"She? How do you know it's a girl?" Flash inquired.

"Just by looking into her eyes. She's clearly female." Wonder Woman pointed out. The baby giggled in her arms, and Superman stared at the blanket, using his X-ray vision, and stated,

"Yup it's a girl."

"More importantly, how did she get here." Batman stated in his serious voice. Wonder Woman looked at the child, then notices a piece of paper clipped to the blanket.

"There's a note." she pointed out, taking it out to read. "It says: Maybe you can handle her." she looked at the back, but there was no more writing. "That's it." she sighed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think that the watch tower should be used as a drop off for unwanted children." Green Lantern said, crossing his arms.

"Whoever wrote the note said 'handle her.' maybe they need help." Hawk girl debated, looking at the cute baby.

"I still feel like someone just dropped their baby on our doorstep like we were some orphanage." grumbled Green Lantern.

"This girl appeared out of no where. We should try to figure out who she is." Batman stated.

"I'll take a blood sample." The Martian Manhunter said in his deep monotone voice. He was taking her out of wonder woman's hands when she started to cry. Her hands reached out to Wonder Woman, and her screams started to grow louder and louder, and before they knew it, the baby disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in Wonder Woman's arms.

"Ummm… what just happened?" Flash inquired.

"She appeared to… teleport." Superman said baffled. The room grew silent, and the baby simply giggled, playing with Wonder Woman's hair.

"What should we do?" Hawk girl questioned.

"I say we put her in an orphanage. That's where she really belongs. A cute baby like her would be picked up in a heart beat." Green Lantern explained.

"Yes, but that would be unfair to the parents." Wonder Woman debated. "they would be expecting to raise a normal child. Not one who could teleport herself, and only the gods know what else." she concluded.

"Maybe she could stay with us." Flash proposed. The room grew quiet.

"Batman…" Superman started.

"No." he cut off. "I've had enough children."

"She couldn't stay with me. My apartment's too small, and I'd never be around." Superman stated.

"I'm not good with kids." was Green Lanterns short answer.

"I'd be too busy." sighed Hawk girl.

"Same goes for me." Wonder Woman said in a disappointed voice.

"I can stay here for days, and my home doesn't have much. I wouldn't be able to care for a child." explained the Martian.

"I could try to make time." smiled Flash.

"You're too irresponsible to raise a kid Wally." scolded Green Lantern, which was followed by Flash pouting.

"Then what will happen to her?" Wonder Woman inquired. There was a gasp from Flash.

"I got it! She could live up here! In the Watch tower." he smiled, but in return got blank stares from his team mates. "You see, there's always at least one person here. We have some spare living corridors. We can totally do it." Flash grinned, explaining himself.

"I don't think that's the best for a kid. Growing up in space." Hawk girl pointed out.

"Well is there any other choice?" Flash questioned. Nobody answered, because there wasn't.

"Then it's decided." Superman concluded. "She's staying with us up here." Batman looked hesitant about the decision, but for once, Flash had a point.

"What will her name be?" Wonder Woman inquired. Names were shot around the room. Finally they settled on one. Wonder Woman smiled.

"Welcome to you're new home…"

"Autumn! Autumn where are you!" Flash called throughout the watch tower. He then heard her.

"Fwash!" she smiled. She was perched up on a refrigerator.

"Autumn. How'd you get up there?"

"Poof." she answered. Flash sighed.

"Can you come down from there?" and in a blink of an eye, the four year old was sitting next to Wally's foot.

"That's dangerous. You have to be careful. What if you fell?" he questioned.

"Poof." she answered with a smile.

"You can't rely on 'poof' all the time." he sighed.

"Fwash, why can I poof?" she questioned.

"Ummm… well you see…" he thought for a moment, then replied, "That's a question for Wonder Woman." he answered with a smile. She closed her eyes to poof to Wonder Woman's room, when Flash stated,

"Hey! What did I say about Poof?"

"Don't do it aw the time." she sighed. Then bolted down the hall to see Wonder Woman. Flash smiled, shacking his head. She was growing up so fast.

Autumn had gotten used to the watch tower's confusing hallways. Since she grew up there, it wasn't hard to manage. She was familiar with all her "parents", and all of their friends. She also knew that her "Parents" saved the world, but she didn't mind. She was only four. Even though she was smart for her age, she didn't realize how dangerous the super hero job was.

Autumn stopped at the door and knocked. Wonder Woman opened the door, and smiled when she saw Autumn.

"Hello little one. Come in." she smiled. Autumn always liked Wonder Woman's room. It was filled with older looking art work and had swords and shields mounted on her walls. One of her favorite things to do was to listen to Wonder Woman tell stories about her gods, and foolish humans who would upset them.

"Wonder Woman?" she questioned.

"Yes?"

"Why can I poof?" she inquired. Wonder Woman didn't know exactly what to say.

"Well… you can poof, because that's who you are. Superman and I are both strong because that's who we are. And Flash is fast because that's who he is." she explained.

"What about Batman?" Autumn inquired.

"Batman's just really smart, because that's who he is. Do you understand?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"Yup." she answered, her emerald green eyes sparkled with delight. "Oh, and where do baby's come from?" she questioned. Wonder Woman let out a sigh of relief. She rehearsed the answer, well prepared for the question.

"You see, the goddess Hera picks a mother who she thinks is ready for a child, and then at night she plants a seed in the mother's stomach and the baby grows from the seed."

"oooooooh. I see. So who is my mother?" she questioned. Wonder Woman was at a loss for words. She wasn't expecting to hear that question.

"Well… Autumn… we don't know. She gave you to us to take care of." Wonder Woman explained.

"Was she pretty?" Autumn inquired, curiosity written on her face.

"Well we didn't see her, but she thought that you would be better in our hands instead of hers."

"Then why did Hera choose her to be ready for a child?"

"Because… even though Hera thought she was ready, your mother didn't believe so." Wonder Woman answered.

"Thanks Wonder Woman." Autumn smiled, giving her a hug, and then she ran out of the room, her brown curly hair bobbing up and down. Wonder Woman loved the girl like her own daughter, but she wasn't sure if living in the watch tower was the best choice for her. And she wasn't sure how long her answers would suffice the curious girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.1

Nightmares

Autumn's P.O.V

"_Little girl." I heard a voice echo eerily. _

"_Hello?" I questioned in a whisper. All around me was a foggy swamp. _

"_Little girl." the voice repeated in a smooth yet taunting voice._

"_Hello? Yes?" I questioned wearily._

"_Come here." _

"_Where?" I inquired._

"_Here." a dark tunnel that bore deep into the earth appeared before my eyes. I knew that I shouldn't of gone in. It screamed Bad News. But I did anyway. It was like my body was possessed. As I kept walking through the damp dark tunnel I kept questioning,_

"_Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" _

"_I'm right here child." there stood a gorgeous woman who was entirely white. She looked almost ghostly._

"_Here. Come closer." she said smoothly, her voice like honey. I knew that I shouldn't, but I did. "Closer." I stepped slowly up to her. "Closer." I was only inches away from her, and she went from her smooth motions, to a sharp jerk, her hand reached down and she lifted me up by my hair. Her ghost like appearance disappeared and she became a black cat with bright yellow eyes._

"_I finally found you!" her voice was still smooth, but clearly evil. _

"_Lemme go!" I exclaimed._

"_Silly child. Not even the Justice League can save you now." she hissed. _

"_Help! Somebody help! I need help!" I screamed, tears streaking my eyes._

I sat up in my bed, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. I was terrified, and my dark room wasn't helping. I felt wet and looked at the mattress. There was a puddle. Wonder Woman was good with Nightmares, and so was Hawk girl. Hopefully they were in the watch tower. I ran out but nobody was there. Absolutely no one.

"Hello. Wonder Woman? Hawk Girl? Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, anyone?" my lower lipped trembled. I was a six year old girl who just woke up from a nightmare and there was no one around.

"Anyone? … Anyone?" I curled up in front of the computers and sat on the cold metal ground, watching the earth slowly rotate. I was terrified. "what if the lady in my dream was real? What if she comes to hurt me?" I whimpered. I shivered and started crying. I felt helpless, and vulnerable. But mostly scared. I heard the transporter beam, and I looked up. I prayed that it was Wonder Woman, or Hawk Girl, or anyone on the league. Even Green Lantern liked me. The only one who I didn't seem to mesh well with was Batman. He honestly frightened me, and he wasn't around often for me to get to know him. So of course, who came through the teleporter? Yup. Batman. The moment I realized it was him, I looked back down, trying to hold back my tears. He'd probably put me in some sort of boot camp for being scared and crying about it and wetting the bed. He almost instantly noticed my presence.

"Autumn, why aren't you in your room?" he questioned in is dark voice. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't lie to him, and even if I did, he would hear from my voice that I was still crying even though I was trying not to. Unfortunately I knew that I couldn't just stay quiet. I tried to get my voice under control, and whispered,

"couldn't sleep." that was true. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me, and tried to keep my face buried in my knees. I couldn't let him see me cry. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Autumn, what's wrong?" he questioned. I was surprised when I heard him speak. It wasn't dark or intimidating. It sounded… soothing. Almost like he was trying to comfort me. I slowly looked up, knowing he was going to figure out that I was crying sooner or later.

"I had a bad dream." I answered, instantly feeling ashamed. I hid my face again. "Please don't send me to boot camp for crying, and wetting the bed and being scared." I cried. I was once again, surprised at what he did. He put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a small hug. Batman, HUGGING! It wasn't a full out hug, but the fact that it was even a small one shocked me. I opened my eyes and saw a shadow in one of the corners and immediately threw my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly, burying my head in his chest.

"a lady kept telling me to come to her, and when I got close enough, she turned into a cat, and started hurting me. She was scary. Really scary." I sobbed.

"Shhh. Autumn, it was just a dream." Batman whispered, rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"It just felt so real, and every time I look into a shadow, I think I can see her. She waiting for me to be alone so she could hurt me again. She said the Justice League can't even save me." I explained quickly still crying.

"Autumn, she's just a dream. She has no power over you and can't hurt you." Batman stated, but I kept crying.

I could feel myself being lifted up by Batman, and moved to a chair on the observation deck.

"I'm going to change the sheets on your bed. Will you be okay sitting here while I do that?" he questioned. I looked around uneasily, but nodded my head.

"Alright. I'll be back when I'm done." he stated, and walked off. I sat in the chair, hugging my knees looking around the tower. Suddenly I heard it. The womans voice from my dream.

"_I know you're scared. Do you think he will save you? He can't. you're trying to stay strong, but you can't keep that up. Cave into your fears. Stop resisting." _I couldn't take the voice. I closed my eyes and poofed to my room where I saw Batman putting on the new sheets.

"Autumn. What's wro…"

"She's here! She told me to be scared and that you can't help me! She's gonna get me!" I exclaimed, once again, tears coming to my eyes.

"You just dozed off a little." Batman stated.

"No, I didn't! she's here!" I exclaimed. Batman sighed, but then said,

"I'll have J'onn look into it when he gets back. In the meantime, you need your rest." I climbed into my bed with its new sheets.

"Good night Autumn." Batman stated, walking out of the room.

"Good night." I whispered, watching as he left my room. A moment passed, and then I heard the voice again.

"_He's gone." _she said in a taunting voice. I immediately poofed out of the bed to the computers, where Batman was.

"She's in my room!" I exclaimed, on the verge of tears. Batman sighed, and followed me to my room.

"Where is she?" he inquired, turning on my room light.

"I can't see her. But I heard her." I whimpered.

"Get into bed." Batman stated, grabbing a chair. I did so, and Batman sat in my room, taking out a small device out of his utility belt. it was like a mini computer. "She can't get you if I'm here." he informed ], and I smiled, snuggling into bed as Batman typed on his device. I slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took FOREVER for this to be updated. Here's the next chapter and thanks to all who reviewed. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

Scratch

I slowly woke up to see that Batman was still typing on his small computer.

"Good morning Batman." I yawned.

"Morning Autumn." he stated, not looking up from his work. I stretched and felt a slight sting on my back. I put my hand on my back and winced in pain. I brought my hand back and could see blood on my fingers.

"Batman!" I exclaimed, running towards him.

"What is it?" he questioned, looking up from his work. I turned around to show him my back.

"My back hurts." I whimpered.

"Autumn, there is a huge scratch mark." he stated in shock. My mind filled with panic.

"She must've done it! That lady!" I exclaimed. There was worry clearly written on Batman's face.

"The rest of the League should be back soon. I'll have J'onn see what he can do about whatever you've been seeing and hearing. In the meantime, lets get you to the infirmary and clean that wound." he stated.

As we walked I couldn't help, but ask,

"Batman, why is the mean lady hurting me?"

"I honestly don't know." he stated grimly. Batman not knowing something wasn't a good sign for me.

I sat on the medical table as Batman took out some Iodine and placed it on a swab.

"I hate Iodine." I sighed.

"It will help clean out your wound. It will only sting for a moment." Batman stated, and he gently dabbed my back with the medicine. There was a lot of awkward silence between the two of us as he bandaged my cut. He was never around much for me to talk to him, and when he was around he scared me half to death. I then heard the familiar 'whooshing' sound of the teleporter. In less then a second Flash was in the room.

"Hey Autumn, hey Bats. Sorry we…" he started but then noticed the scratch that Batman was bandaging. "What happened?" he questioned worriedly.

"A scary lady scratched me when I was asleep." I pouted.

"Flash, get J'onn." Batman commanded before Flash could open his mouth, and he quickly obeyed.

"_You think you're safe. Don't you?" _hissed the voice of the lady, and I grabbed Batman's gloved hand, holding it tightly.

"Batman…"

"She's back?" he questioned, and I nodded my head. He put an arm around me protectively. "It's alright. I'm here." he stated. Suddenly I felt some pain run through my leg.

"Batman!" I exclaimed. "My leg!" he looked down and my leg was seeping with blood from another scratch. Batman pulled his arm away from my shoulder to check out my bleeding leg but the moment my shoulder was unprotected, my shoulder was scratched.

I grunted in pain, and Batman noticed my shoulder. He pulled my close and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"_He can't protect you." _she snickered as I felt my other leg get scratched.

"Leave me alone!" I exclaimed, trying to hold back tears from the pain. Batman held me tightly and growled,

"Leave her alone. Whoever you are."

"_Your friend think's he's so tough." _she laughed. _"I wonder how hard I'd have to cut him for him to scream in pain." _I was shaking and crying now.

"Don't hurt him!" I exclaimed. She chuckled at my plea.

"_As if I could. I can only effect you my dear. Fortunate for you though, I have pressing matters to attend. But don't worry. I'll be back." _her voice faded, and I looked up at Batman.

"She's gone. But she said that she will come back." I informed and continued my crying. I was bleeding and I ached everywhere. Batman hugged me gently and patted my head as I cried.

Flash and J'onn came running into the room, and saw me with more cuts then I had originally.

"I'm here to help." J'onn stated. Batman didn't stop hugging me or patting my head, but he looked up at J'onn and stated,

"Something's attacking her and we can't see or hear it. Only Autumn can." Wonder Woman came running into the room, and Batman handed me over to her. She quickly was hugging me while Batman started to bandaged me new wounds.

"We will find this woman who is hurting you." she stated sternly. "And stop her from ever doing it again."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's taking me forever to get out of writers block! many thanks to EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin for reminding me that i shouldnt let writers block get the best of me. So this chapter is dedicated to her. Now after this chapter i'll be brainstorming ways to try to get past this writers blovk. Please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **

Chpt.3

The Lady

J'onn went into my mind to see if he could identify the woman who was the cause of my nightmares. Once he was out of my mind, he quickly turned to the computer to try to find her.

"Wonder Woman?" I questioned.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me one of your stories?" I inquired, just wanting to forget about the entire ordeal.

"Of course." she smiled. I followed her into her room for where she told her stories.

"What story do you want to hear about?" she questioned.

"Hmmmm." I stopped for a moment to think. There were so many good stories that she told. "Can you tell me about Odysseus and the Cyclops?"

"Of course." she grinned, but I could see that she was worried about me. "Odysseus and his men landed on the island…"

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

After the story, I walked to the training room. I never trained in it but I could change the scenery and I liked hiking in the woods. That's what I did when I had some spare time. The watch tower could get kinda boring at times. Especially when everyone was "working" like they were with my case and that lady.

I shivered just thinking of her.

"Autumn, hon." I turned around to see Green Lantern. His usually hard face was more gentle.

"Hi GL." I smiled.

"Autumn, we found some information about that woman." he stated.

"Who is she?"

"She is a witch called Tala. We don't know what she wants with you, but we're going to have Doctor Fate come over and see what she can do." he explained.

"Alright." I nodded. The last time I saw Doctor Fate was two years ago when I was four. All I remembered about him was that he wore a golden helmet. But if he would be able to get the lady, Tala, out of my head, I was okay with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, hopefully things will start to get going next chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.4

Fate

Doctor Fate was very tall, and to be honest, a little frightening. However, Wonder Woman promised to stay at my side, and for some reason, so did Batman.

Ever since the night I woke up from that nightmare, Batman seemed to be a lot more caring for me.

Doctor Fate guided me gently to a chair, and I sat down, uneasy. Wonder Woman stood next to me as I sat on the chair and gave me a reassuring smile. Batman was talking to Doctor Fate, most likely explaining what was happening.

Doctor Fate then turned to me, and I felt like I shrank in my seat, but Wonder Woman lightly squeezed me shoulder reassuringly.

"Autumn," stated Fate. "I'm going to go into your mind and see if I can get that woman to stop bothering you. Alright?" he questioned, and I slowly nodded my head. "Then lets get started."

Doctor Fate placed both of his hands on the temples of me head and entered my mind. For a moment, everything went dark. Next thing I knew, Doctor Fate was holding his helmet in pain, and I had a scratch running down my arm.

"W-what happened?" I questioned in a shaky voice.

"That witch has a strong hold on you. Her name is Tala. She was trapped in a mirror by Felix Faust, but with somebody's help, she was able to get out. She had somebody's help. And now something big is forming."

"Is that all you could get?" Batman questioned.

"Yes. She felt my presence and forced me away. She has a clear interest in Autumn. Why, I do not know."

I was shaking as I listen to what Dr. Fate was saying. He clarified that it _was _a woman named Tala who was hurting me but didn't get much information. But he said that she had an interest in me. I wanted nothing to do with her!

"What's gonna happen?" I questioned in a panicked whisper.

"Only time can tell." informed Dr. Fate. "But in the present I can give you an amulet that will hopefully make it harder for Tala to reach you." he informed and I could feel slightly comforted by that.

Fate took a purple stone from a golden symbol in the air that he created. He attached it to a chain and then muttered a verse of spells that seemed to be in a dead language. The stone glowed for a moment and then he draped it around my neck.

"This should protect you from Tala. She should not be able to have such a strong hold on you, but only when you are wearing this." Fate explained and I nodded my head in understanding, but I was still worried.

Once the ordeal was over and Batman and Fate had a talk while Wonder Woman patched up the scratch I received during the time Fate was in my mind.

"Wonder Woman, I'm still scared. I didn't do anything to a lady named Tala. Why does she want to hurt me? I don't understand." Wonder Woman hugged me and kissed me forehead.

"It will be alright little one. As long as you wear that amulet everything will be fine." she explained in a calming voice and I grinned.

"Hey, Autumn." I turned my head to see Flash in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I inquired.

"Do you want to play some video games? Y'know, to get your mind off everything?" he questioned gently.

I smiled at Flash. He knew how to make me feel better.

"Okay." I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for taking FOREVER to update this. Special thanks to LeeLeeBoo for getting me out of my writers block and off my but to write this :) Please enjoy and sorry for the long delay.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.5

Leaving

"Autumn." I looked up to see Wonder Woman standing in the door way of the room. I smiled at her, running up to hug her tightly.

"Hi Wonder Woman." I grinned.

"Autumn." She said gently as she kneeled in front of the me. "We all have been talking, and we decided that it might be best if you lived on Earth for a while, until we can find Talia." She explained.

"Earth?" I whispered. I've never been to Earth, but I've heard stories of people trying to either rule it or destroy it. "Why can't I stay up here?" I inquired.

"We don't want the woman to know where you are. We are going to try to hide you on Earth, Autumn. It is to keep you safe." Wonder Woman explained. I felt frightened.

"Will I be safe?" I questioned in a whisper.

"Of course, Autumn. You will be staying with Batman." Wonder Woman explained. I tried to picture what Batman's house would look like. From what I've heard, it's a giant cave with a robotic dinosaur and giant penny inside. It would be dark, but I supposed that if Batman was there it would be alright.

"Okay. But will I see you guys again?" I inquired. I don't know if I'd be able to never see Wonder Woman, or Hawkgirl or Wally again. They were the ones who hung out with me a lot.

"Yes, Autumn, we'll keep in touch." Wonder Woman smiled and I started to pack my things. I was excited, but at the same time, I was very scared. What was Earth going to be like? And what would living with _Batman _be like?

~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

I had my things packed and I had given everyone a hug goodbye.

"Let's get going." I nodded as I stood on the transporter next to Batman. In a blink of an eye, I was surrounded by a dark cave.

"This is your home?" I inquired, looking up at Batman curiously.

"This is the Batcave." He answered. "My home is upstairs." He informed as he sat at the computer to check on his city.

"Alfred will show you to your room."

"Alfred?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. I then heard a pair of footsteps and turned around to see an old man dressed in a suit and tie.

"Ah, Miss Autumn, I presume?" he questioned with a warm smile and a small bow.

"Um, yes, that's me." I smiled back, curtsying. Alfred grinned at my curtsy, and picked up my bags.

"Come along Miss. I will show you to your new room." Alfred informed and I followed the man up the stairs to a _huge _house.

"Wow. Everything's so big." I sighed in disbelief. Alfred showed me to a plain white room with a bed with white pillows and sheets. There was a wooden night table next to the bed and a matching wooden desk.

"Thank you." I smiled and Alfred smiled back.

"Not a problem, Miss. Now, there are two other people who want to meet you." The old man informed, and he brought me back downstairs.

There, I saw a tall man with long black hair, and blue eyes. He seemed to have a friendly air about him. Next to him stood a boy who was closer to my age, but still a bit older than me.

"Hey Autumn." The man smiled. "My name is Dick Grayson, it's nice to meet you." He smiled a large smile, showing off his white teeth. He extended his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled as I shook his hand.

"Master Richard stops by often and insisted on meeting you." Alfred informed.

"And I'm Tim." The younger boy stated. "I actually live here with Bruce, so you'll be seeing me a lot." He grinned. I looked at him confused.

"Who's Bruce?" I questioned. The group gave me perplexed looks.

"You know Bruce." Dick stated.

"I do?"

"Yeah. Y'know, _Batman_." Tim stated.

"Wait. His name isn't Batman? It's Bruce?" I inquired, and Tim started laughing.

"Who would name their kid Batman? He's billionaire Bruce Wayne by day and Batman by night. But it's a secret." Tim informed.

"Oh." I nodded in shock. "I didn't know that it was a secret."

"Well, that's why he wears a mask." Dick stated. "Now, c'mon. Tim and I are gonna give you the tour." Dick smiled as he lifted me up and threw me onto his shoulders, making me giggle.

"So, how do you guys know Batman… Bruce?" I questioned.

"Well, I was the first Robin. Bruce adopted me after my parents died and he raised me." Dick informed.

"And Bruce took me in after my old man died. I'm now Robin. Dick is Nightwing." Tim explained.

I couldn't believe that I was actually talking to two other superheroes not part of the league. And what shocked me even more was that Batman raised kids. He actually seemed to _care _for other people.

"This is the library. There's books and… yeah books. That's in here. Hence the name Library." Dick stated and then moved onto the next room.

"So, Autumn. I heard you're a meta." Tim stated.

"A whata?" I questioned. _What's a meta?_

"A meta. Y'know, like a meta-human." Tim reiterated, but that didn't clarify anything for me.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." I informed. Dick then piped up,

"Tim means that we heard you have superpowers."

"Oh. Yeah, I have superpowers. I can poof." I said with a wide smile.

"Poof?" questioned Tim.

"Yeah. Watch." I smiled. One moment I was on Dick's shoulder and the next I was standing next to Tim.

"Whoa!" Tim exclaimed. "That's so cool!" he exclaimed, and I grinned.

"Thanks. I don't poof often because the league doesn't think I should rely on it much." I informed. "but it is fun." I giggled.

Dick and Tim showed me around the rest of the mansion and just in time for us to have some of Alfred's cookies. I never knew how amazing cookies could be. Alfred was an amazing cook.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry for the delay of this story! Please enjoy and i'll try to keep updating faster.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.6

Storm

Alfred had me wash up and go to be so that I could wake up earlier the next morning so Batman… I mean, Bruce, could show me around the city.

It was strange to look out my window and not see Earth. Well… I did see _earth_ but I didn't see the entire planet like I usually did. It seemed flat here. Like the entire place was on one giant plane and not a round circle.

Being on Earth sure was strange to me.

I slowly closed my eyes as I cuddled into my warm blanket and rested my head on my pillow. I was tired and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

BOOM!

My eyes snapped open and I looked out the window. The sky was still dark, but water was falling from the sky and bright flashes of light were in the clouds followed by loud grumbles.

_Is this from Tala? Did she find me? _I thought in a panic. A line of light zigzagged close to the ground and another loud BOOM erupted.

I bolted up from my bed and looked around for help.

"Is… is anyone awake?" I squeaked as I walked through the hallway, and there was another rumble that seemed to make the house shake.

"Batman?" I questioned. Another grumble. I was trembling as I walked around the dark hallways, looking for help.

"Batman?" I whispered again. There was a loud BOOM and I dropped onto the ground, covering my head in case something was to fall on me.

"BATMAN!" I exclaimed in panic as I curled up, trying to protect myself.

"Autumn?" I heard a voice question. I was still shaking as I looked up, and I saw Tim standing in his pajamas in front of me.

"Tim what's…" another loud BOOM erupted and I curled up again. Tim walked over and knelt next to me.

"C'mon Autumn." He said gently as he helped me to my feet, and he guided me to his bed room as I sealed my eyes shut and clutched onto his shirt.

We both sat on his bed, and another BOOM shook the house and my grip on him tightened.

"What's going on, Tim? Is the mean lady trying to get me? Is she causing this? Does she know where I am? Are we gonna die? Where's Batman? Is this supposed to stop? What's the white stuff that's flashing in the sky? Why does it sound like bombs are going off? I…"

"Autumn." Tim said softly, rubbing my back, and I calmed down slightly due to his tone of voice and action.

"Autumn, this is not from the lady. This is a thunderstorm." He informed calmly. I looked up at him, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"A thunderstorm?"

"Yes. It rains and gets windy, and there's the thunder which makes the loud boom, and then there's lightning, which is the flashes of lights." He informed.

I looked out the window curiously.

"A thunderstorm. Wonder Woman told me about rain, and thunder, and lightning, but I never actually seen it before." I informed honestly.

"It's not that important. It just happens." Tim shrugged, however I kept my eyes glued on the window as I watched the rain splatter on it, and listened to the wind howling.

There was then a bright flash of lightning and a loud BOOM that made me jump in surprise.

Tim chuckled and gave my shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Do you wanna stay in here for the night with me? You still seem pretty shaken up." He informed, and I nodded my head.

"Yes please."

I buried myself into the covers and could feel the warmth of Tim next to me. He ruffled my already messy brown hair, and then rested his head on his pillow.

"Good night Autumn." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Good night Tim." I state, and he was fast asleep. I listened to the rain, wind and thunder outside of the house and took in even breaths, trying to calm myself down and remind myself that it couldn't hurt me.

_I'm safe here. I don't have to worry because I'm safe here. _I told myself as I felt Tim wrap his arms around me and drag me close to his chest like I was a teddy bear. I didn't mind it though. Him holding me made me feel more secure.

_I'm going to be alright. _I thought to myself as my eyelids felt heavy and I knew I couldn't stay awake much longer. _That lady won't find me here because I'm safe. _My head sunk into the pillow. _I'm completely safe. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt.7

Adjusting

I could feel a light nudge on my shoulder and I slowly batted my eyes open. Alfred was standing in front of me, and I could hear Tim waking up behind me.

"Miss, why are you in Master Timothy's bed?" he inquired. He didn't sound upset, only curious. Tim answered for me.

"She was scared of the storm from last night. She never experienced something like that before in space." He stated, and Alfred nodded his head.

"Master Timothy, I have set out your clothes for today on your bed. Miss Autumn, I have your clothes set out for you in your room." He explained.

"Thank you Alfred." I smiled as I rolled out of Tim's bed, and then turned to look at Tim.

"Thanks for helping me through the storm." I grinned.

"Not a problem." Tim shrugged, and then I hurried along so I could get dressed.

Alfred had set out a sundress for me to wear that was white with yellow flowers and a pair of brown sandals were also set out. The shoes were mine (a gift from Wonder Woman) but I never owned a dress in my life. However, I figured if Alfred set it out, he wanted me to wear it.

I easily slipped the sandals on, and I then looked at the dress critically. It looked simple enough to put on. I raised it over my head and easily slipped it on, but to my dismay, it was on backwards.

I quickly turned it around, and smiled in victory.

I then grabbed my comb and ran it through my hectic hair. I then grabbed one of my hairbands and placed it in my hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I looked nice.

"Miss Autumn?" I heard Alfred knock at the door, and I quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Alfred. Thanks for the dress." I grinned. Alfred smiled at me, but informed,

"You may thank Master Bruce for the dress." It took me a moment to remember that Bruce was Batman. It was hard to get used to. I had called Batman Batman since I could remember.

Alfred showed me downstairs to a man who was dressed nicely with black hair and blue eyes. I looked at him puzzled.

_Who is this guy? _I wondered.

"Good Morning Autumn." He said with a smile.

"Good morning sir." I smiled back, but was still confused.

"Master Bruce, your car is ready." Alfred informed, and my eyes widened in realization.

_This guy is Bruce! Batman! He didn't sound anything like Batman! And he smiled! And he's not wearing anything black! _

"Are you excited to see the city?" Bruce questioned, and I nodded. I never seen or been in a city before, and I think that Bruce sensed my excitement.

"Then let's go." He grinned as he lightly grasped my hand.

I followed Bruce to the limo, and Alfred quickly drove to the city.

"Thank you for the dress Bruce." I grinned, and Bruce smiled at me with his small smile.

"It is not a problem, Autumn."

I looked out the window to see the sky scrapers getting closer and closer.

I had never been to any city before. Only the watch tower, and curiosity was tugging at my brain as questions came into my mind.

"Why is everything so huge?" I questioned.

"That's just how cities are." Bruce answered.

"Why are there so many people?"

"Because most of them live here."

"Why are so many people honking their horns?"

"Because they are angry."

"Why are they angry?"

"Because they think traffic is too slow and they think that they'll feel better if they make noise."

"Do they feel better?"

"No."

"Oh… why is there so much trash on the ground?"

"Because people are too lazy to clean up after themselves."

"Why…"

"Why do you have so many questions?" Bruce inquired.

"This is all just so… new to me. All of this. Everything is so big." Bruce nodded, then looked at Alfred.

"Stop here, Alfred." Bruce instructed and the Butler did, then opened the door for Bruce and I.

We were in front of a restaurant that was on a street with people on foot rushing to work. Bruce started to walk towards the building and I was tightly holding his hand, however, it wasn't tight enough, because someone brushed by us, breaking me off from Bruce.

The flow of people kept pushing me back, and everything seemed to be going so fast.

"Autumn!" Bruce exclaimed, trying to reach me, but people kept pushing me away as they tried to get to their destinations.

"Outta the way."

"Oh God I'm going to be late to work."

"Who's kid is…"

"Stupid little…"

All the people surrounding me started to make my heart pump quickly as I started to panic.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I let out a frightened yelp. However, it was Bruce and he tightly grasped my hand, then was able to swiftly pull me to the side close to the restaurant.

"I got you." Bruce said gently. "Just stay close, alright?"

I nodded, and then Bruce started to walk inside the restaurant so we could eat breakfast. I held his hand tightly sticking to him as close as possible.

Cities were nice to look at, but all the people made me uneasy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking forever to continue this :( If any of you guys have any ideas they'd be appreciated. Thank you all for pushing me to continue writing :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

Worry

Eating Breakfast with Batman… I mean, Bruce, was interesting. Eating breakfast seemed like something he wouldn't do because he was _Batman_. If he ate, that meant he went to the bathroom, and I had _never _seen him go to the men's room ever. I assumed that Batman wasn't human. I thought that he was some god like species that didn't need to eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, or experience joy.

Apparently I was wrong.

He got a cup of coffee along with an omelet with spinach and mushrooms. I got a cup of hot chocolate and some blue berry pancakes.

Eating was… weird. I usually ate breakfast with Flash. Well… I dunno if it was considered breakfast for Flash since he was constantly eating, but I was used to him laughing, and telling jokes and just being goofy.

Batman was the opposite of goofy.

We sat for a moment, silently eating when we got our orders, and I could hear the clattering of utensils on plates, people talking, cars honking from outside, and the occasional swear from someone on the sidewalk. Sitting at a booth next to a window made me feel like I was outside and inside the restaurant at the same time.

"I heard that the thunderstorm scared you last night." Bruce stated out of the blue, and my attention shot back to him.

"I wasn't scared." I stated, but he gave me a look as if to say 'you can't lie to me.' I looked down at my feet, and mumbled, "Alright so maybe I was a little scared."

"Autumn, it's alright for you to be scared. Your just not entirely used to earth yet." He informed with a hint of a smile.

"Does it Thunderstorm every night?" I questioned in a low voice, and Bruce shook his head.

"No." he answered, and I sighed in relief. I didn't like Thunderstorms all that much.

"Is all the world like this?" I inquired, and Bruce looked at me puzzled.

"Like what?"

"Like… all… big. With all the buildings and people. Is all the world like this?" I questioned, and Bruce chuckled softly.

"No. There are fields of grass and trees and some places on Earth have no Human life at all." He informed.

"Earth is a big place." I noted. I spent all my life living in a Space station that was about the size of Wayne Manor, and then I was unleashed to a world that seemed massive.

There was so much…space I guess. I could look up at the sky and see miles and miles of emptiness instead of looking up and seeing a ceiling. It was a bit scary, but a good type of scary.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bruce tapped me on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Are you ready to leave?" he questioned, most likely for a second time.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I apologized as I stood and followed Bruce closely out the door, back into the bustling streets.

I clutched onto Bruce's arm tightly as we traveled back to the car. Once again, people were pushing through the crowd shouting and grumbling.

I felt a wave of relief set in once I was safely inside the car. No way was I a city girl.

"Where to, Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired.

"The Park on Third street." Bruce informed, and Alfred started driving the car.

I looked out the window, watching as people ran around the city. It was strange to me how everyone was running around like their heads were chopped off. What was happening that they needed to run and push people?

I felt like an alien.

_I wonder if this is how Martian Man Hunter and Hawk Girl felt when they first came here. _I frowned slightly. _I miss them._

"Here we are." Alfred smiled as he stopped the car. Bruce and I climbed out and my eyes laid on a park with swings and a slide and trees.

I've heard about trees but I never touched one before.

It was relatively empty. I supposed no kids played at the park early in the morning. There were only several people out jogging, and other people walking their dogs.

I ran up to one of the trees and felt the bark. It was rough, but… well it didn't hurt. I didn't exactly know how to explain it.

I liked it at the Park. It definitely wasn't as hectic as the sidewalks of the city.

"I figured that you'd like it here." Bruce grinned, and I nodded.

"It's grea…" a wave of dizziness hit me, and my surroundings spun in circles. I started to fall, but I felt Bruce catch me.

"Autumn?" he questioned, but my world was still spinning. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my breakfast down, and I felt Bruce clutching my tightly.

Then suddenly, my dizziness was gone, and I felt fine.

"What was that?" I whispered. Bruce looked at me with worry, then helped me to my feet. "Please don't tell me that stuff like that is common on Earth."

"No. it's not." Bruce stated. "I think that was an attempt to hurt you by Tala. Your necklace that Fate gave you started glowing when you started to fall." He explained.

I looked at Bruce nervously, feeling vulnerable.

"A-am I safe?" I questioned.

"The charm that fate gave you protected you from getting cut again by her, but I don't like how she can still effect you." He informed. "We should head back to the Manor just5 in case something like that happens again."

I nodded and followed Bruce back into the car.

_Why is Tala so interested in me?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Allana Stone for helping me out :) **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.9

Caring

I didn't mind being stuck in the mansion. I guess you could say that I was used to being stuck in a place, but curiosity made me wonder what the world was like outside the walls of the mansion, besides people fighting and yelling on the sidewalk.

Batman… Bruce (Gah! I have to get that right!) called a woman he knew named Zatana who was also a magician.

I liked her much more than Dr. Fate because she smile and seemed gentle and caring towards me, unlike Dr. Fate was just… well… Dr. Fate. (You can't really describe that guy, all I know is I don't like him much.)

"It's nice to meet you Autumn." She smiled extending her hand to shake, and I shook it, copying what I saw Superman do with the President after he saved the world and it was broadcasted on television.

"It's nice to meet you too." I grinned. I was _really _happy Batman called Zatana instead of Dr. Fate. Really, _really_ happy.

Zatana looked at my amulet that Dr. Fate gave me, then questioned,

"So you only got really dizzy and nauseous today? Nothing else? No visions, or anything out of the normal?" she questioned, and I nodded.

"Yeah, that was it." Zatana made a small humming noise, like she was thinking.

"What is it?" Ba- Bruce (I'm getting better!) questioned. He seemed concerned and really worried.

"Tala has her hands on some pretty strong magic if she was able to make Autumn feel faint, but luckily that's all that she seems like she's able to do." Zatana informed. "All I can really say is to make sure that Autumn _keeps_ that necklace on. It's the only way to keep Tala away from her." She stated as she placed her top hat on her head.

"Thank you Zatana." Bruce nodded, and she smiled at him.

"Anything for you, Bruce." She said with a wink, then turned to me. "Don't let this interrupt your fun. We'll find Tala and put a stop to this madness and you'll be alright." She smiled encouragingly, and that gave me a warm feeling of hope.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled as she started to exit the Batcave.

"No problem kid." She smiled, then chanted a spell, making her disappear.

I looked back over at Bruce, but he had a scowl on his face. He was looking at the computer, reading up some information on Tala.

"Bruce?" I questioned in a whisper. He turned to look at me, his hard face softening slightly.

"Yes, Autumn?"

"Can I go back upstairs?" I questioned, and he nodded, then turned back to his computer work.

I lazily walked around the mansion. I was a bit bored, and I wanted to familiarize myself with the place in case I ever needed to Poof. (In order to poof I need to be able to visualize wherever I want to go in my head, or see it. If I don't I get a pretty bad headache. )

I walked around in a pretty empty hallway when I suddenly heard a,

"Hello." That scared me so much and I jumped high in the hair, poofed a bit higher, then landed hard on my butt.

"Ow." I whimpered, then looked up to see Tim.

"What the heck was that?" he questioned as he helped me up. I had to pause a moment to catch my breath and to sink in the realization that it was Tim.

"I-I you scared me." I stuttered. "I didn't even hear you coming."

"Cool Huh? Bruce trained me pretty well." Tim chuckled.

"Bruce _trained _you to walk quiet and scare people?" I questioned, and Tim shrugged.

"Well, yeah. It's all part of being Robin. Plus I learned flips and detective skills and some cool punches." He said with pride.

"Cool!" I smiled. "I can only poof, but I can't fight. Can you fight like Batman? Flash says that Ninja's trained Batman."

Tim chuckled and rubbed my hair, messing it up a bit.

"Ninja's huh? That would make a lot of sense." He mumbled. "And I can kinda fight like him. he's training me, so I'm learning his techniques, but I'm not as good as him yet. I don't think Dick is even as good as him, and he's been training with Bruce longer than I have." Tim informed.

"So… is Bruce like some sort of Alien god or something?" I questioned, and Tim looked at me funny.

"What?" he questioned.

"I just always thought that he was some sorta god like alien. He seemed so inhuman while in the watch tower. This is the most human I've ever seen him." I informed and Tim looked at me with confusion.

"You mean, even when around you he acted like he was at work?" Tim questioned, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. He never talked to me much." I informed.

"But, Bruce always seemed so proud when he came home and would talk about some stuff you did or achievements you made. He was like some proud father." Tim informed, and I looked at him in surprise.

"I-I never thought he really cared much for me." I whispered, but then decided to move away from the subject. Bruce really could confuse me a lot. "Do you think I could see some of your moves? They sound cool." I said with a small smile, and that seemed to make Tim the happiest guy in the universe.

"Sure thing! Hey, I could take you out patrolling with me and I could show you how I fight, and if there's any danger you could poof away. That sound good to you?" Tim questioned, and I nodded.

"That sounds like fun."


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt.10

Tim quickly got dressed into his Robin suit, and then turned to me, handing me a spare mask and a purple hooded sweatshirts.

"Are you sure that this is okay with Bruce?" I inquired as I slipped on the sweat shirt, but had yet to put the mask on.

"You're with me, I'm sure it'll be fine." Tim smiled with a shrug. "Besides, he's fine with me patrolling alone, he'll be on the computer researching all night anyway." He informed, then took the mask from my hands and helped me put it on.

"So why am I wearing these again?" I questioned.

"In case someone sees us. Wayne Manner is going to be throwing a big gala event for charity, and Bruce'll also introduce you to people. We don't want your cover being blown." Tim informed with a smiled.

"What's a gala?" I questioned, completely clueless. Tim shook his head, chuckling softly.

"A mega boring event where we play the 'hide from obnoxious rich people' game." Tim informed and I looked at him, puzzled.

"Why?"

"You'll understand when the event happens." He brushed the topic away easily. "So, do you think you can "poof" both of us onto a rooftop in Gotham?" he inquired and I frowned slightly.

"I can't clearly picture a rooftop in Gotham yet. I never really seen one and committed it to memory." I frowned, but perked up again. "I could do the park." I suggested with a small smile.

"That's a good idea. It's usually empty at night." Tim nodded. "Okay. So… does it hurt to poof?" he inquired.

"No. I used to poof with Green Lantern, and he was fine." I frowned slightly. "Until I accidentally poofed us into the watch towers maintenance room… the watch tower almost blew up." I whispered. I saw the look on Tim's face and quickly informed, "But that was when I was four and I didn't have much training, but I'm better now. I promise."

I remember when I was younger, I used to wake up in Wonder Woman or Flash's room when I had a nightmare.

I used to call it 'Sleep Poofing' because I used to do it all the time when I was asleep, and J'onn had to help me stop.

"Okay, so how do you Poof both of us?" Tim inquired.

"Um… well…" I wrapped my arms around Tim, hugging his torso and poofed us. Next thing I knew, we were in the park.

"Like that." I answered and Tim stared at me in shock, his eyes wide behind his mask.

"That was awesome!" He smiled once his shock subsided. "Now follow me, I'll show you around the roof tops and I'll show you my moves on some thugs." He said proudly, and I followed him to the roof tops.

~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

Tim definitely trained with Batman. His style was slightly different, but it was apparent how it was still being developed.

My eyes widened when I noticed that while Tim was fighting one man another man from behind him was taking out a gun.

"Robin!" I exclaimed, but the gun was already being aimed, and there was no way that he could be able to move in time.

I quickly poofed next to the man, placed my hand on his gun, then poofed it to the top of the roof where I was previously.

I sighed in relief, but felt a harsh punch to the face.

"Who are you! What did you do to my gun?" the man questioned furiously, as he gripped the front of my shirt, pulling me off from the ground.

"Poof." I answered weakly with an innocent shrug.

"Poofer!" Tim exclaimed, and he punched the guy who was holding me, and I fell to the ground. Tim knocked the guy out, then looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he questioned and I nodded.

"Mhm. He had a gun so I wanted to help." I informed, but then thought of the name Tim called me. _Poofer?_

"Well isn't that sweet." Tim and I looked up to see another one of the men that Tim was originally fighting aiming a gun at the both of us. "I get to kill bird boy and his girlfriend. My lucky day."

"No!" I shouted. My mind went to the gun. The gun needed to go. It needed to go… to the roof top with the other gun. I wasn't touching it, but it still needed to go.

I felt my adrenaline pumping and the gun disappeared.

"What the-" the man started, but a fist quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out.

There stood Batman. It wasn't Bruce it was strong intimidating, terrifying, _Batman_. And I had seen that look on his face several times before. If Flash was there, he'd be running.

"It wasn't her fault." Tim said quickly. "Batman… I told her that it would be okay with you. I just wanted to show her what I could do, I didn't mean for her to get caught up in everything."

Batman was silent. Honestly it was more scary when he didn't talk then when he did.

His eyes moved to look at my face, and he frowned. He must have noticed the black eye growing on my face.

"Robin, we are going to have a _serious _talk in the cave." He stated, using his 'Batman' voice, and I felt like I shrunk.

"Yes sir." Tim nodded. Batman then turned to me.

"Where did the gun go?" he questioned. I looked over at the unconscious man, then back up at Batman.

"O-on the roof top." I answered with a stutter. But my eyes widened. I transported the gun without even touching it! "How did I do that?" I whispered, talking more to myself than anyone else, but both Tim and Batman heard me.

"We'll work on controlling and exploring your abilities more once we get back." Batman nodded, and turned around, stalking off to the Batmobile.

Tim followed behind him and I started to follow when a sharp pain seemed to whack me on the head, but the pain quickly faded.

_She tried to get to me again. _I thought. Tala was at it again, but it was much weaker than before. _Wasn't as bad as last time though. Maybe things are getting better._

I then ran to catch up with Batman and Tim. I didn't want to worry Batman much with the mild attack, so I decided not to tell him. However, I was concerned for Tim. He looked nervous, but then again, I wouldn't lie if I wasn't scared too. When Batman was angry, he was like some sort of being that would strike to kill at any given moment in a calm manner.

_I really hope that Tim doesn't get into too much trouble with Batman. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. It has been awhile. I am SO sorry for taking forever to update. **

**Please enjoy this chapter and hopefully i'll be updating the next one soon.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chapt.11

"Autumn, go to your room. Tim, you stay with me. We are going to have a talk." Batman stated once we returned to the Batcave, and I wasn't going to debate with him. I couldn't help but feel bad for Tim though. If I were him, I'd probably would have wet my pants by then.

Wanting to obey as quick as possible, I poofed back to my room, rather than walking.

_I wonder how I managed to poof that guys gun to the roof without even touching it. _I thought as I sat on the edge of my bed. I always had to touch things to make them poof. Why was that time different.

I looked over at pillow on the bed and tried to make it poof from the bed to the corner of the room, but nothing happened.

"Come on pillow, poof." I stated, boring my brown eyes into the pillow. It still didn't budge from its spot. After several more moments, I gave up with a heavy sigh.

"What was different?" I mumbled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I padded over to the door and opened it, revealing Alfred with an icepack in his hand.

"Hello Miss Autumn. Master Bruce told me that someone hit you in the face. I brought you some ice." He informed, and I smiled at the man.

"Thank you." I grasped the ice and placed it on my bruised cheek. It stung a bit at first, but then the pain started to numb due to the ice.

Is there anything you need for tonight?" Alfred inquired, but I shook my head.

"No, thank you." I grinned a bit. Honestly, all I really wanted to do was sleep. I was extremely tired after the whole ordeal with Tim.

I quickly change into a pair of pajamas and curled up on the soft bed under the covers.

_"Autumn! You're finally asleep!" I looked at the boy in front of me with confusion. He appeared to be around my age, maybe a little older, with short curly brown hair similar to my own along with brown eyes that were also like mine. _

_ "Wh-who are you?" I questioned. I looked around to see that we were standing in a void of darkness. The only light being emitted seemed to be coming from us. "Where are we?"_

_ "Technically, we're in my head." The boy informed. "And my name is Misha. I'm… well… I'm your brother." He informed, and my eyes widened._

_ "M-my brother? You're my brother? Like, my _real_ brother?" I questioned in shock and he nodded his head. _

_ "Yeah, and we have more siblings too. Just… it's hard to reach them. I've been trying to reach you but it's hard. Especially with that Tala woman." He grunted. _

_ "You know about Tala? She's been hurting me a lot lately." I informed quickly and his eyes widened. _

_ "Hurting you?" he questioned with concern in his voice._

_ "Yeah. She's scratched me and hurts me. I have to wear an amulet to keep her from getting to me." I stated. Misha looked at me, puzzled._

_ "Why is she hurting you." He mumbled. "She shouldn't be."_

_ "What are you talking about?" _

_ "Listen, our Mom… she's a really powerful sorceress. But… she's really not the most responsible person so she sent us to different places. Once Tala found out, she's been trying to get us so she'll have powerful subjects. She wants us to be part of an army, Autumn." Misha explained. "But… she shouldn't be hurting you. She's never hurt me." I was having trouble wrapping my mind around what Misha was telling me._

_ "Wait… so we all have different powers? How many of us are there? And why is Tala hurting me if I'm supposed to be part of this army with her? Where did out mom send you if we all went to different places? Where are you? Who is Mom? What…"_

_ "Autumn, calm down." Misha said gently, as he grabbed my hands. "Don't worry, okay? Everything'll be alright." He gave me a reassuring smile. _

_ "Misha, I-I'm scared." I whispered, and I felt my brother giving me a warm hug._

_ "Don't be. Everything will be alright. Now that I finally have connected with you, I can protect you." _

_ "Protect me?"_

_ "Yes. Autumn… our siblings… well, some of them aren't the best of people. But I will make sure you won't get hurt. I swear."_

_ "Where are you? When I wake up I can go and visit you in person." Misha looked away from me with a frown on his face._

_ "You don't want to see me in person, Autumn. But it'll be okay. Like I said, I'll protect you." _

"Autumn. Autumn, wake up." _I heard a voice echo in my head, but I grasped onto Misha, hugging him tightly. I just met my brother, a brother I didn't even know I had, and I didn't want to be separated from him so quickly. _

_ "Autumn, it's okay. You can wake up." Misha smiled at me, but I shook my head. _

_ "I just met you. I don't want to leave you yet." I stated, and he chuckled lightly. _

_ "It's okay. I won't leave you." He grinned._

_ "What are you talking about? If I wake up then I can't see you."_

_ "It'll be okay. Wake up."_

His words snapped me out of slumber and Bruce was nudging me awake.

"Are you alright, Autumn? It's almost noon, did you have problems sleeping?" he questioned with worry.

I wasn't looking at Bruce though. I was looking behind Bruce, where there appeared to be a person sitting on the side of my bed.

It was Misha.

_"I told you. Everything will be fine." _He smiled, but Bruce appeared to not have head him.

"Autumn? Autumn are you alright? Did Tala try to do something?" Bruce questioned.

"I have a brother." I whispered.

"What?"

"My… brother, Misha." I was still staring at my brother, who was just smiling at me. Bruce turned around to look where I was looking. His eyes looked right at Misha, however he turned back around to look at me.

"Autumn, what are you talking about?"

Misha placed a finger to his lips, and I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just… a really strange dream." I sighed.

"Alright." Bruce looked at me skeptically, but then walked over to the door. "You should get dressed. Alfred has breakfast ready for you."

I nodded and slid out of my bed as Bruce walked out of the room.

_"Come on, sis. Let's get you ready for today." _Misha smiled at me as he opened the closet and started to rummage through some of my clothing. He then pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt.

_"There we go. Purple is definitely your color. And jeans are comfortable." _He smiled, proud of himself. I was still staring at him in shock.

_"Autumn." _He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a strong hug. _"Like I said, it's okay. I'll protect you. Just act like today is a regular day here, alright?" _

I nodded slowly, and Misha smiled at me.

_"Good. I'll be waiting for you out in the hallway for you to get ready." _With that, Misha walked out… or should I say, _through_ the door.

I ran a hand through my bed ridden hair.

What was I getting myself into?


	13. Chapter 13

**Trying to get back in the swing of things**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**(sorry if i don't update over the weekend. College and Choir has me busy)**

Chpt.12

Having Misha around was a bit strange… but a good strange. Though, It did take some getting used to. When Alfred walked right _through _him I almost screamed.

The days started to blend together as I started to get comfortable. Life with Bruce, Tim, Alfred, and occasionally Dick was great.

Tim was in trouble for taking me out with him on patrol and had to scrub the cave, but besides that he was fine.

After about a week, Misha said that I could tell Bruce and the others about him being there. He didn't want me telling right away because he wanted to make sure they were good people first. However, I decided against it. I didn't want them thinking I was crazy, and life was just starting to become simple again. I didn't want to have to deal with anymore craziness for a while.

Aside from Misha hovering around keeping a watchful eye on me, he would also talk to me when I was alone. I was learning a lot from him.

"So our mother's name is Circe?" I questioned, and Misha nodded. I was on my bed drawling a picture of Misha while talking to him.

_"Yes. Apparently she met up with a sailor that appeared on her island and she kept him."_

"Kept him?" he questioned.

_"Yes, like a pet. Mom's a bit… messed up." _Misha sighed. _"Anyway, that's how we came about."_

"How many of us are there?" I inquired.

_"Honestly, I'm not sure. I know about three others though. There's Austin. You have to look out for him. He's already with Tala and when I tried to talk to him…" _Misha trailed off.

"Misha?" I looked at him with concern when he was silent for a while, and he smiled gently at me.

_"He's very powerful. He… hurt me. Anyway, another I met up with is Vivian, who is also with Tala. When I tried talking to her, she threatened to kill me. She… I don't really know what's up with her."_

"Do we have any nicer siblings?" I questioned.

_"There's Lenore. I was able to visit her in this form, but she couldn't see me. However, she was leading a healthy life with her adopted parents and has no clue about what she can do or her heritage." _He explained.

"Wow. So that makes five of us. Do you really think there could be more?" I questioned, and Misha just shrugged,

_"It's always a possibility."_

"So… do we all have a different power?"

_"From what I can tell, yeah. All magic based. Yours is teleportation. Mine is dream walking. Vivian's is water control. Lenore's is healing. And Austin's is…" _Misha shook his head. _"I don't even know. All I know is that it isn't good."_

"Hey, Misha, why won't you tell me where to find you? Y'know, I mean your body that everyone can see?" I questioned, which made Misha frown more.

_"Like I said, you don't want to see me. You'd regret it and it'd only do more harm than good." _he sighed.

"But-" just then there was a knock on the door, and my head snapped toward the door.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Can I come in?" I recognized Tim's voice.

"Yeah." I smiled and the door opened up.

"Whatcha doing?" he inquired.

"Just drawling." I shrugged, and he held up a basketball.

"Wanna play?" he questioned, and I placed the sketch book to my side.

"Of course!" I beamed happily as I ran out the door. Tim and I sprinted outside to the backyard where the basketball net was. Misha followed behind in a leisurely pace.

"I'm gonna beat you today." I stated proudly.

"I'd like to see you try. You haven't won a game against me yet." Tim laughed.

"That'll change today." I stated with confidence. Misha sat on the side lines while Tim and I set up. He liked watching us play, promising that he wouldn't help me cheat.

Tim checked me the ball and I dribbled down the side, trying to get the ball away from Tim, but he swiftly managed to swipe it from my hand.

I ran after him, swatting at the ball, attempting to gain it back, but he shot it at the hoops and landed in with a nice swish.

"Nothing but net." Tim smirked.

"2 to 0." I sighed as we lined up to check again. This time, I managed to shoot the ball before Tim could swipe it from me, and it fell into the net.

"2 to 2." I smirked.

"Enjoy the tie while it lasts." Tim chuckled.

Contrary to what Tim said, the game went back and forth between Tim and I winning. We were playing up to 16.

Soon enough, the score was 14 to 14, and it was the game point.

I quickly grasped the ball and dribbled it around Tim. I saw my opening. Jumping in the air, I positioned the ball to shoot.

Unfortunately right at that moment, I felt a strong force slam into my side, sending me falling sideways toward the ground.

I knew that there was no stopping my body from hitting the asphalt and I tensed, waiting for the pain. However, I felt ghost like hands gently catching me and lowering my body slowly to the ground.

I looked up to see Misha looking at me with worry.

"Autumn? Autumn, are you alright?" Tim was quickly by my side.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." I whispered.

"It looked like something hit you." He said with concern.

"Probably Tala trying to take another whack at me." I sighed.

"Here, let's go inside." Tim stated as he helped me to my feet, wrapping an arm around me protectively. Unknown to him, Misha had his arm wrapped around my other exposed shoulder.

"How'd you land like that, anyway?" Tim questioned. "It was like you floated down."

"Uh…" I looked over at Misha, who just gave me an encouraging smile. "Well, my brother kinda caught me." I stated, and Tim looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Tim and I sat on the couch in the living room where I explained to him about Misha and my situation.

"So… this Misha guy… where is he right now?" Tim questioned, sounding a bit apprehensive. It was obvious that he didn't want to believe me, but at the same time he saw no other explanation to how I fell the way I did.

"Right next to me, actually." I stated, pointing to the boy next to me.

_"Tell him I say hi." _Misha grinned.

"Uh… he says hi." I informed, and Tim raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay. Hello." Tim nodded to the spot next to me on the couch. "Autumn, why didn't you tell anyone about this?" I shrugged.

"It sounded a bit crazy and Misha didn't want me to tell. He's okay now, knowing that this is a good family and all." I stated, and Tim nodded.

"Alright… you might want to talk to Bruce about this." Tim sighed, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"Talk to me about what?" All three of us seemed to jump in our seats and Bruce was standing calmly and silently in the doorway of the room.

"Talk to you about my brother." I stated and Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, you see… he's also got magic powers and he's sitting right next to me. only I can see him for some reason. He says we're children of a woman named Circe, and…." I went on explaining to Bruce my situation.

He listened calmly until I finished speaking.

"Can we visit Misha in his regular body?" Bruce inquired. I looked over at Misha, and he shook his head.

"Sorry. Misha said that if I saw him in his regular body, I'd regret it." I sighed.

"And where is he?" Bruce questioned.

"He won't say." I grumbled.

_"Aw, it's not such a big deal, don't get pouty." _Misha gave me a small smile, which made my pout disappear. Bruce seemed to notice my exchange with Misha and asked,

"What did he say?"

"He told me that it wasn't important and not to get pouty." I informed. Bruce was silent for a moment. He then questioned,

"Can Misha write if I brought in a pen and paper?" I

looked over at Misha.

"Can you?"

_"Yeah. It might take a bit outta me, but it shouldn't be too hard." _He shrugged, and I looked back at Bruce.

"He should." I informed.

"Do you think I could have a private conversation with him?" Bruce inquired, and I looked over at Misha.

_"I don't want to be away from you." _He stated with a frown.

"It shouldn't be long. I'll be fine." I said with a small smile, and he let out a sigh.

_"Fine. I'll talk with him." _

"He says he'll talk to you." I smiled.

Bruce nodded, and told Alfred to grab a pen and paper while I went up to my room. It was the first time I was without Misha hovering nearby and I wondered what he and Bruce were talking about.

_And I wonder why Misha is so insistent about me not seeing his physical form. _I thought. Just then I felt another invisible hit and my back slammed against the wall.

My amulet was glowing, meaning that it was definitely holding off something strong.

_"Tala, you really shouldn't be hurting dear sister. You're scaring the poor girl." _I heard a male voice with a light British accent echo in my head. I suddenly felt another hit, sending me across the room.

_"Who cares about what the oracle said. You do remember Oedipus, right? The prediction of an oracle is never what it seems." _The voice stated again.

I held my breath, waiting for more to happen, however it was silent and nothing else attacked me.

I slowly stood to my feet, shaking a bit in fear. I slowly walked back to my be and sat on it, trying to wrap my mind around the past several seconds. Then suddenly, it felt like my brain was on fire.

_"Do be careful, dear sister. We wouldn't want you to do anything you'd regret."_ The voice echoed, then the voice was gone. I held my head in agony, waiting for the lingering pain to subside, and tears streaked down my cheeks. I then felt something else wet dripping down to my lips. I wiped at it with the back of my hand and noticed deep red. My nose was bleeding.

I got up to grab a tissue, but my legs seemed like they didn't want to work, and I collapsed on the ground.

My vision was going in and out of darkness, and no matter how hard I fought it, I quickly succumbed into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chpt.13

I slowly came to, blinking my eyes in confusion while I felt gentle hands being run through my hair. The motion was soothing and I couldn't help but feel relaxed because of it. I felt warm and safe and protected. It was a feeling I missed.

"Autumn, are you awake little one?" a familiar voice questioned. I looked up to see Wonder Woman looking down at me. My head was lying on her lap and we were sitting on a couch in Bruce's Manor.

"Wonder Woman?" I questioned with a small yawn. "What happened?"

"You fainted. At least, that is what Batman told me. I came to visit you today, but I wasn't expecting to hear about how much your life has changed since leaving the watch tower." Wonder Woman explained.

My memory slowly started to come back to me.

"Misha." I said slowly. "Wait, where's Misha?"

_"You called, Sis." _I looked over and saw Misha sitting on the couch next to Wonder Woman. I smiled at him and he returned the smile, but then frowned as he slowly rested my hand on my forehead.

_"He found you. Somehow… he found you and was able to get to you." _he sighed heavily, worry apparent on his face.

"Who? Who found me?"

"Autumn, is your brother here right now? Is that who you are talking to?" Wonder Woman questioned with some confusion. Sometimes I forgot that I was the only one who could see Misha.

"Yes, he is. He told me that someone found me." I informed, and just then, Bruce came walking into the room with Tim following behind.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce inquired, clearly worried.

"I'm okay." I said with a slow nod.

"Your brother is connected to you. When you passed out was when he stopped writing to us." Bruce informed. "Is he back now?"

"Yup. He's sitting right there." I informed, pointing to where Misha was in the spot next to me.

"Autumn, you said that your brother told you that someone found you. Who found you?" Wonder Woman questioned.

I looked over at Misha and he looked worried.

_"Our other brother, Austin." _Misha stated.

Austin. The brother that Misha _warned _me about. The one with abilities that Misha couldn't exactly describe. One of my siblings that joined Tala. The one who _hurt _Misha.

"Austin." I stated. "My other brother, Austin." Tim and Bruce exchanged worried looks.

"Misha explained to us about your other siblings." Bruce informed slowly. "Are you sure you're alright? There is no lingering pain?"

"No, I'm alright." I informed with a small smile, however, I was a bit surprised. Misha told Bruce and Tim about Austin, but they looked much more worried about me than I was when I heard about my brother. Sure, I was worried about coming into contact with him, but I wasn't as worried as Bruce and Tim.

_I wonder why. _I thought.

"But… Austin wasn't talking about hurting me. He was talking about how he didn't want to scare me. And then he said something about an oracle like in Oedipus… then he told me to be careful." I informed. Everyone, including Misha, was staring at me in silence.

"What are we going to do now?" Tim questioned, breaking the silence, looking over at Bruce.

"Well…"

**_"HELP!" _**a voice screamed through my mind, giving me a headache. My hands flew up to hold my head as I shuttered in pain. I looked over to see that Misha was also cringing in pain from the scream.

"Autumn, are you alright?" Wonder Woman was quickly holding me, while Tim and Bruce were closer to me.

"I'm fine… who was that." I mumbled.

_"That… that sounded like Lenore." _Misha stated. _"But I never knew she could do that." _

"Lenore… that's our sister… our sister that isn't with Tala."

"What about your sister?" Bruce questioned.

"Misha and I just heard her voice. She screamed for help." I whispered. Bruce's face grew hard and serious, and he looked over at Tim.

"Suit up. We're going to visit Lenore."

"Wait, you know where she lives?" I questioned.

"You're brother told us where she lives." Bruce informed. "Diana, look after Autumn."

"I'm going with you." I stated firmly, and Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Autumn-"

"That's my sister. A sister who is good. I want to see her, and I heard her voice in my head. She cried for help, and Misha and I heard her… I want to help her."

Bruce gave a short nod.

"Alright. You can come as long as you promise to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

_"Like I'd let that happen." _Misha smiled.

"Misha wouldn't let me get hurt." I grinned, but Bruce frowned at that.

"He couldn't protect himself, I don't want to rely on him entirely to protect you." He muttered.

"What?" I questioned, but Bruce shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Where does this Lenore girl live?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"A small town in Pennsylvania. It shouldn't take long to get there."

With that, we were quickly in the batjet and Wonder Woman was in her invisible jet.

"You forgot something." Tim stated with a small smile.

"What?" I inquired, and Tim chuckled as he placed the black mask onto my face that he gave me during the time I went with him on his patrol.

"You forgot your mask." He smiled.

_"Wow. I can hardly recognize you now." _Misha said sarcastically, but I didn't mind. I liked the mask. It probably looked weird, being in a purple t-shirt jeans and wearing a mask. But I didn't mind, I liked hiding behind a mask.

_"It suits you." _I looked up at Misha. He was smiling at me, noticing how I enjoyed wearing the mask. _"My little sis, wearing a mask. A bit young to be a superhero though." _He stated. I couldn't help but stare at my brother.

Youthful unmarred skin, curly brown hair, and dark brown round eyes. He almost looked angelic, without lines of stress in the corner of his eyes, but there weren't any traces of lines on his face from smiling either. He smiled so much… why weren't there any creases in his cheeks to show for it? Why did he look so unmarred and so angelic? It was like he was _too _perfect.

_"Autumn, are you alright?" _he inquired, concern appearing onto his face.

"I'm okay." I answered, looking away from him. I felt Misha gently place his lips on my forehead and give me a soft kiss.

_"That's all I could hope for." _He grinned.

"Autumn, will this be the first time seeing your sister?" I looked over at Tim and nodded.

"Yeah. Misha didn't really tell me what she looked like. I'm excited though." I grinned a bit, nervousness settling into my stomach along with.

_This will be the first time meeting my sister… I hope she's okay. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the meh chapter. Anyway, i'm not the best artist but if you want to see what Autumn, Misha, and Lenore look like, i have a reeeally rough sketch of them here: newsiesgirllaces. deviantart /art/Autumn-and-Good-Fanily-412873326 **

**(just take away the spaces and add a dot com after deviant art since fanfiction doesn't like putting that for some reason)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.14

Lenore lived on a Farm in Pennsylvania. There were chickens and cows in her yard and I followed Bruce, Tim, and Wonder Woman to the home. Bruce gave a knock on the door. However, no one answered.

The door opened easily, not being locked, and we continued forward into the home. While everyone seemed to go one direction, something pulled me into another.

_What is this… feeling? It's bad. Really bad. What's over here? _I wondered. I then stopped in my tracks. In front of me was a large pool of blood. My eyes moved up to look at two figures on the ground in the room, however a hand covered my eyes before I could get a good look at them.

_"Don't look." _Misha stated.

"Who are the people on the ground?" I questioned.

_"Lenore's adopted parents. They're dead." _Misha let out a shaky breath. _"They were slaughtered." _

"Slaughtered?"

Just then I heard Bruce, Tim, and Wonder Woman walk up from behind us.

"Autumn-" Bruce began, but I stated,

"I can't see what happened. Misha's covering my eyes."

"Good." Tim whispered, sounding a bit nauseous.

"Hera, this is awful." Wonder Woman whispered. "But where is Lenore?"

Just then, we heard a shrill scream coming from downstairs. We quickly sprinted to the basement, however, Misha pulled me back behind the group as Bruce, Tim, and Wonder Woman ran in.

"Misha…"

_"You don't feel that? That sick feeling in your stomach telling you that something bad is down there?" _Misha questioned.

"Yeah, but Lenore's down there. You heard the scream."

_"Autumn-"_ I ran past Misha to the basement with everyone else. I was worried about Lenore, the sister I hardly even knew. What if a crazy person was torturing her? Or what if that scream we heard was the last thing Lenore could do before dying?

I felt like my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"So glad you could join us." My blood ran cold. Standing several feet away was a thin woman with long purple hair and glowing yellow-like eyes. She had her hand outstretched freezing Bruce, Tim, and Wonder Woman in their place.

Behind her was a girl with a crazed look in her blue eyes. Her hair was a dark brown and she looked to be in her teens. In the girl's arms was another girl who looked to be about the same age. Her brown eyes were wide in panic and she was shaking with fear. Leaning coolly against the wall was a boy who looked several years older than the other two girls. He had a smug look on his face, and he reminded me of an older version of Misha, except more rugged.

Tala, Vivian, Lenore, and Austin.

_"I thought I told you to be careful, dear sister."_ I heard a voice in my head. It was Austin's and I couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't speaking out loud.

"This… this was a trap?" I whispered, too terrified to even move.

"Not at first." Tala stated.

"Yeah, at first sister Lenore was supposed to willingly join us, but then she put up a fight and things needed to get bloody." Vivian laughed at that. "Then she sent out this cry for help and we figured that you'd come along."

"Should've stayed home." Austin tutted, shaking his head.

_"Don't let them know I'm here." _Misha whispered. _"Don't worry, I'll still protect you." _I was silent, not replying to him so not to tip off Misha to my siblings and Tala.

"L-let Lenore, Batman, Robin, and Wonder Woman go." I stated, trying to be as brave as possible.

"How cute, baby sister is trying to be tough." Vivian laughed hysterically.

"Aw, she's shaking. Really, we shouldn't scare her like this." Austin said as he made his way closer to me. However, he stopped when he was next to Tala.

"I say we should make a bargain with her. She comes with us and we can let the heroes go." Austin smiled.

"But-"

"Tala, she'll struggle if we try anything else. These people are precious to her, getting her to cooperate shouldn't be difficult." Austin then shot Tala a deadly look. "Unless you have a better idea?"

I watched the two interact in confusion.

_I thought Tala was in charge, why does Austin look like the one pulling the strings? _I wondered.

"Autumn, come with us, and we will let your heroes go." Tala stated.

"Y-you promise not to hurt them?" I questioned.

"I swear it. If you come with us, then I will let the heroes go safely. But you must also agree to take off the amulet."

She was making sure that I couldn't escape. Without the amulet, I could be easily found and tortured by her. However, Bruce, Tim, and Wonder Woman were my family. I couldn't let them get hurt.

I took off the amulet and placed it on the ground.

"I'm yours. J-just don't hurt my fam-" I caught myself. "Don't hurt the heroes."

"Done." Tala snapped her fingers and Bruce, Tim, and Wonder Woman were on the ground, unconscious. Unconscious, but alive.

"Austin, hold Autumn. Make sure she doesn't try anything. We're heading back to the house."

"Yes, my lady." Austin smiled at Tala, a smile that spoke more of trouble then kindness, then he went to me. I wanted to run, but my family was still in jeopardy.

Austin grabbed a rope, tying my two hands behind my back, then lifted me up.

_"I know that the rope is next to pointless, but it makes Tala happy. You have to stay on her good side, Autumn." _Austin's voice echoed through my mind as Tala started chanting something and slowly a portal started to appear.

_"Don't be scared, Little sister. It's not good to be afraid." _Austin stated as I remained in his arms. It was strange. I was expecting him to be much more rough. To handle me carelessly like Vivian was handling Lenore, dragging the poor girl behind her.

However, Austin's hands were gentle and he gave me a feeling like he was protecting me, which just confused me even more. Wasn't he supposed to be hurting me?

As he carried me to the portal, I looked back at my unconscious family. I hoped that they would be okay. I also noticed that right behind me was Misha. He was giving Austin a deadly glare, but he followed behind.

When we stepped into the portal, I felt cold surrounding us. We appeared to be in an old looking castle with grey stone walls.

"Put the two new ones in the dungeon area to be dealt with later." Tala muttered as the portal closed. "Strong magic makes me sore."

"Would you like me to tend to you once I put little sister in the dungeon?" Austin inquired, and Tala smiled at him.

"That sounds marvelous."

With that, Austin and Vivian took Lenore and I to the basement, where there were several cells.

Vivian took pleasure in throwing Lenore onto the ground with a loud thud while Austin knelt and placed me next to her gently.

"We're putting them in the same cell?" Vivian questioned.

"I don't see why not. Now, let's leave them be." Austin stated as he gently untied the ropes on my wrists, then locked up the cell.

"Leave them be? I thought I could have some fun with our sisters first." Vivian pouted. Austin looked at Vivian, fully irritated and growled,

"They are family. Go drown some people elsewhere." Vivian slowly backed away.

"Fine. I'll let them be." With that, she stormed upstairs. Austin looked at Lenore and I, then walked upstairs as well.

_"Thank God, he's gone." _Misha let out a long breath. I looked over at Lenore. She was shaking. But her bruises and scrapes were fading away. She was healing herself.

"Are… are you alright?" I questioned.

"They killed m-my parents." Lenore whispered. "I just didn't want to join them and they…" she bit her lip, tears streaking her face.

I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to comfort her?

Slowly wrapping my arms around her, I hugged Lenore.

"My name is Autumn." I stated as I continued to hug her. "I'm your sister." I felt Lenore wrap her arms around me and she was hugging me back while she cried.

I finally was able to meet my sister, but I was scared. How was I going to get out of this mess? How was I going to escape with Lenore without Tala finding us? Was I ever going to see my family again?

As those thoughts rushed through my head, I felt tears streaking down my own cheeks. I was trying to be strong for Lenore, but it was no use. I was crying too.

I felt pressure around myself and looked to see that Misha was hugging Lenore and I.

_"Don't worry. I'll make sure you two get out of here." _He whispered, kissing us both on the forehead.

"Do you feel that?" Lenore whispered, in between soft sobs.

"Feel what?"

"That… pressure. It feels like I'm getting hugged by another person. It's a nice feeling." She said as she continued to hug me. I looked up at Misha and smiled.

"Yeah. I feel it."


	16. Chapter 16

Chpt.15

"So, why can't you just transport us out?" Lenore questioned. I had tried to explain the situation to her to the best of my ability. From our parentage, to our powers, to our different siblings. I had yet to actually inform her of Misha's presence though, just in case we were being listened in on. I didn't want to expose him.

"If we escape, she will be able to easily find us, at least, find me. I gave up the amulet protecting me. I'm all… exposed now. If we try running now, she'll try to get us again, and it'll probably be more painful. Not to mention, I don't know anything about this place. It could be enchanted for all I know… I just don't think it's smart to risk it." I sighed heavily, and Lenore nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense." She shook her head, looking irritated. "So that means that we just have to sit here… waiting. I hate waiting." I had learned from talking to her that Lenore could be very impatient at times and was easily bored.

Just then there were heavy footsteps coming down from upstairs.

_"You might not have to wait that much longer." _Misha stated, looking in the direction of the stairs with worry.

Into the room walked Austin with a small gentle smile on his face. To be honest, I was relieved that it wasn't Tala or Vivian. However, Misha looked horrified by the site of the teen. I had yet to see what the big problem with Austin was. When around him, I felt… safe. Oddly safe. His mere presence seemed to boost my energy.

"How are the two of you doing?" he inquired. Lenore was silent, looking at him with uncertainty and fear. I wasn't deathly afraid of him, but I was unsure exactly what he was about. Despite the fact that I felt safe around him, Misha looked terrified. I figured that if Misha was afraid, there was a good reason behind it.

Neither Lenore nor I answered the question, but Austin didn't seem to mind much. He placed into the cell two plates, each containing a slice of pizza, and he also placed two cups of water for us as well. He pulled out of his pocket an orange for each of us as well.

"I assumed that you two would be hungry. You should eat." He then stuck out a beaten up old looking leather notebook in front of my face. I looked at it skeptically, unsure whether to take it or not.

"It's not going to bite." He smirked. His eyes locked with mine and I found myself trusting him for about two seconds. Those two seconds were all it took for me to grasp the notebook.

"W-what is this?" I questioned with a stutter.

"Shhh, what did I say about fear, sister? There is no need to be afraid of me." he grinned, patting my head. "And what that is, is light reading. Don't let Tala see you with it."

I looked at the book, then at my pockets.

"Where am I supposed to hide it if she comes down here? My pockets aren't big enough." I frowned, but he just smirked at me.

"Read. You'll figure it out." He turned to leave, but then stopped in his steps and slowly turned his head, looking straight at Misha.

_But… only I can see Misha… right?_ I thought, and I felt my blood run cold in fear that somehow Austin could actually _see_ Misha.

Austin stared right at Misha and then started laughing. However, the laugh wasn't like his soft chuckle or even gleeful. It was… sinister. His laughter was an awful sound.

"I feel you, you know." I heard him whisper. "Bored of being cooped up in a hospital?"

_He does see Misha! Or at least, he can sense his presence. How? And what does he mean by hospital? _I wondered.

Misha slowly started backing up, only for Austin to follow. Thrusting his hand forward, Austin's arm went straight through Misha. I was used to seeing people walk through Misha, but this time was different. Misha _screamed _in pain and was shaking in terror.

"Are you crying?" Austin questioned in a whisper. "I hope you are. Sadly I can't see your face like the last time we met. So young. So pure and innocent. It was like my own face when I was your age." Austin's eyes went from light hearted to deadly. "I _hated _my face when I was your age."

"Is this guy crazy? Who is he talking to?" Lenore whispered. She couldn't see Misha, so it looked to her as if Austin was attacking and talking to the air.

"Now, how are you able to get in here?" Austin questioned, clenching his hand that was in Misha, then twisting it as if he were roughly turning a doorknob.

_"AGH! ST-STOP! PLEEEASE!" _Misha was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks from the pain.

"Were you just _dying _for me to finish what I started? Was the hospital not mercy enough for you? Or maybe you're just seeking release from your prison. Never thought you'd be so weak as to attempt suicide so soon." Austin pulled his hand back to ram his fist into Misha, but I quickly poofed in front of Misha.

Austin's fist collided with my gut, knocking the air out of me. It hurt, but Misha was safe, which was all that mattered to me.

I let out a painful grunt, and Austin did the same, holding his stomach where he hit me. I shuddered a bit, trying to get my breathing regular again.

_"Autumn." _Misha wobbled to me, wrapping his arms around me. _"Are you alright? Please be alright. I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect you, not the other way around." _

"I'm fine, Misha." I breathed.

"Did you bring him here?" Austin questioned. His face was cold and unreadable and I didn't know how to respond.

"He goes where I goes." I informed slowly. Now, I was truly afraid of Austin, and I could feel myself shaking due to that fear.

Misha wrapped his arms around me, shielding my body from Austin, even though the teen could still see me regardless.

"He's like your guardian angel, isn't he?" Austin's cold face broke into a smile as he laughed who heartedly. "That's cute. Little brother finally is useful for something." With that, Austin walked toward me, and lifted me up. Misha didn't move out of the way and let out a pained hiss when Austin's hands went through him to get to me.

Austin lifted me off the ground gently, placing a hand where he punched me.

"I'm sorry for that, that must have hurt, didn't it?" his voice was smooth and gentle, but that didn't keep me from being wary of him.

He placed me into the cell, then closed it.

"Eat up. The pizza's the best in town. And don't forget what I said about the book, Autumn." He grinned, then walked back upstairs.

Misha was on the ground, glaring up at Austin with his eyes following the teen's movements. Austin stopped in front of him and stated,

"Keep protecting her and don't fail. If you do, I'll know." With that threat, Austin walked out of the room.

Lenore stared at him as he left, then at me with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What just happened?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chpt.16

Eating the food Austin had given us was hard to resist. We were _hungry _and it looked good. After Lenore and I nibbled a bit at the food and felt fine afterwards, we dubbed it as safe to eat.

While we ate, I talked to her about Misha and how he was with us and so on. She nodded slowly, but looked a bit freaked out. She wasn't used to any of this craziness. I could tell that she was just confused and tired and was praying that this was all just a bad dream.

After eating, we looked at the notebook.

"Should we read it?" I questioned, and Lenore let out a long sigh.

"Despite being really confusing, Austin seems to care about us… or… at least, he cares about _you_. I don't think he'd give you this knowing that it'd hurt you." She stated.

_"Lenore's right. Austin has this attachment to you. I don't think he'd want to hurt you." _Misha nodded, but looked pensive. _"But that worries me. He does things knowing that he'll eventually gain from it. He only thinks about bettering himself. The fact that he's so kind to you is out of character." _

"Did Misha just talk?" Lenore inquired, and I nodded.

"Yeah. He agrees with you, but is a bit suspicious about why Austin treats me so nice." I sighed, then picked the book up in my hands.

Taking in a deep breath, I opened the book to see jumbled words and letters in different colors sprawled out onto the page.

"What is that gibberish?" Lenore muttered, looking at it curiously.

_"Why would he give you that?" _Misha questioned, also looking over my shoulder. However, the more I stared at the page, the words started to move and form coherent sentences.

"Look, the letters are forming words." I smiled, but was only met by blank stares by Misha and Lenore.

Couldn't they see it too?

_"Can you read it?" _Misha questioned and I slowly nodded my head. I read it out loud, thinking that it was English, however the words leaving my mouth were something else entirely. After the words left my mouth, I felt my skin start to tingle.

"What did you just do?" Lenore questioned.

"I… I don't know… but I feel stronger." I said slowly. It was similar to the strange strength I felt when Austin was near me, but this feeling was more poignant. "I… I feel like poofing but… not." I didn't know how to categorize this new feeling.

It was always difficult to explain what my ability felt like when poofing, but this feeling seemed like that feeling amplified.

My hands started to clutch at the air, but instead of going right through it, I grasped onto something that felt soft yet firm. It was invisible as well.

I pulled back, tearing away a small spot out of the air.

"Did you just _rip_ a hole into reality of something." Lenore questioned in a whisper, staring at all.

"I-I guess." I stuttered.

_"Were you able to do this before?" _Misha inquired.

"No… no, I wasn't able to do this before. It must have been from the spell I read out of the book. It gave me more power… but why?" I wondered.

I looked into the dark space I tore into the air to see that it was dark and empty.

"Would it even be safe to go in there?" Lenore murmured.

"I… I don't know. I don't think It'd be a god idea to go in there though." I sighed.

Once again, Lenore and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but these footsteps sounded too light to be Austin's.

I looked down at the book, quickly threw it into the hole I created, then closes it like it had never existed in the first place.

Tala came striding into the room and I could already feel myself start to shake from just the sight of her. She was the one who was _haunting _my dreams and ruining my life. I was terrified.

"Austin told me that it would be a good idea to keep you around." Tala spoke and was looking right at Lenore.

"What?" she questioned.

"He said that keeping you around would be beneficial, and I can see how he thinks that." Tala reached into the cell and placed her hand on top of Lenore's cheek, where it had once been bruised. "Healing abilities are such a fortunate thing to have."

She then looked at me, her eyes narrowing.

"You, on the other hand, I very much wish to kill." She stated as she took out a dagger and twirled it in her fingers.

I was paralyzed with fear, but Misha stood in front of me, ready to redirect the dagger if she were to throw it at me.

"However, Austin says that I could be able to use you. I don't like keeping things that aren't any good, but he sees something in you. I trust his judgment."

_What kind of relationship does Austin and Tala have? _I wondered.

"Until I need use of you, the two of you will be kept in here. I know that you can teleport Autumn, but I would advise against it. I _will _be able to find you." She growled in a low threatening voice, and I nodded.

"Y-yes. I understand."

"Good." With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

"She's freaky." Lenore grunted.

_"You said it." _Misha nodded in agreeance.

"So wait, you just threw that book into the void of nothingness, how are you getting it back?" Lenore questioned, and I shrugged.

"I dunno. I panicked. I didn't know where to put it." I placed my hand onto the air and tore a hole into nothing once again.

I stuck my hand inside, grasping for something, then felt the withered cover of the book in my hands, pulling it out successfully.

"Got it." I said with a small smile.

"Do you think there's something in there that can get us out of here?" Lenore questioned.

"Hopefully. Maybe a spell in here will be able to give us some sort of cloaking ability so it'd be hard to track us… or maybe how to trap our enemies." I smiled hopefully, then started pouring over the book, looking for such a spell. When I read over the words, they didn't make sense at first, but then slowly, my mind started telling me what the spells meant.

It was weird.

_How can I do this? Why is it that I can read this stuff but Lenore and Misha can't? Why did Austin even give me this book in the first place? _I wondered as I continued to page through the book.

_"Find anything yet?" _Misha inquired, sitting next to me. Lenore had fallen to sleep about an hour prior.

"Not yet. Some of it is hard to read and what I can read, some of it doesn't seem to really be able to help our situations. Unless you think summoning demons will help." I sighed.

_"Demons?" _

"Well, the book didn't call them demons, but they sound like them. Anyway, I don't want to summon anything evil. I just want to find something that can get us out of here safely without any drawbacks."

_"I know you want to find a spell to get us out of here, and I know that you want to see your parents. However, it's getting late. It's been a long day and you look tired. You should rest." _Misha stated, looking at me with concern.

Before I could answer, I could hear heavy footsteps, and I quickly threw the book back inside a hole I created.

"Still up? It's late." Austin came walking into the room, and I looked over at Misha to see the worry on his face.

"I was just about to go to sleep." I informed stiffly.

_"I know that you've been reading." _His voice echoed through my head, startling me a bit.

"H-how can you do that?" I questioned, causing the older teen to smirk.

"I can do lots of things. However, communication through the mind I can only accomplish with you." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Only with me?"

"Yes, little sister. Only with you. We have a connection, you and I. I believe it has something to do with you being the youngest and I being the oldest." He stated.

Instead of opening my mouth, I tried to see if I could talk back to him with my mind.

_"Can you hear me?"_

_ "Yes, Autumn. I can hear you."_ Austin chuckled. _"However, out of curiosity, can Misha hear us?" _I looked over at Misha and noticed that he was looking between Austin and I with a mix of concern and terror.

_"No. I don't think he can." _I answered.

_"Interesting. I wasn't sure since he's connected to you due to his own ability." _Austin shrugged.

My thoughts flowed easily and it was hard for me to hide much from Austin when communicating like this.

_"What did you do to Misha?" _I questioned. I wanted to keep the question to myself but it just blurted out.

_"What? The little angel didn't tell you?" _Austin questioned.

_"No. He didn't. He also doesn't want me to see him in his physical form, but I don't know why." _Austin chuckled a bit.

_"Imagine that. Little Misha keeping secrets." _He laughed. _"Anyway, Misha and I had a little disagreement awhile back and I put him in the hospital. As for not wanting you to see him…"_

Austin's thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps.

"Brother, what are you doing?" it was Vivian walking down the stairs, her eyes wide and a touch crazed.

"I was just seeing if our sisters were asleep or not." Austin stated. _"Pretend to be asleep."_ He thought, and I obeyed and closed my eyes.

"Awww, they look so peaceful." Vivian cooed. "We should wake them up and scare them. That'd be fun, wouldn't it?" I could hear the smirk in Vivian's voice.

"They are our siblings. We don't do that to family." Austin stated stiffly.

"You were cruel to brother Misha and he was family." Vivian grumbled.

"Misha was different from them." Austin stated gruffly.

"Whatever. Anyway, why'd you save little sister from Tala. You knew she wanted her dead." Vivian stated, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_She was going to kill me? Austin saved me? _I thought.

"We can use her. Why kill someone we could use?" Austin stated coldly. "Now, let's head upstairs and go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, brother." With that, I heard both of my siblings walking upstairs. However, before he left, Austin stated,

_"Sleep well Autumn." _

I couldn't help but feel a bit comforted by that.


End file.
